


Cleansing

by tsuzurao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll lick your wounds and kiss your scars. Just because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing

Still getting hurt constantly even after all this time. You never change, do you? I'm not surprised to see you come through the door a wincing mess, after picking a fight no doubt. Why do I even bother letting you walk to my house all by yourself anymore.

You sit down on the couch with a groan, ignoring my glaring at you from the chair I'm sitting in. I guess I'm going to be patching you up again. I get up sighing and retrieve the first-aid kit from the bathroom. Playing the good boyfriend is so tiring.

When I come back, you're rubbing at your wrist, a bruise already starting to show. This latest fight must have been pretty rough. I don't even know why this happens so much.

I sit down in front of you on the floor, waiting for you to give me your hand. You're looking pointedly away from me, and I make a choice for you out of impatience, snatching up your right hand and not paying attention to whatever you said in response.

A few of your fingers have cuts on them, and I can't help but wonder what exactly happened. I won't ask, though. You'll tell me whether I want to hear or not.

The cuts on your index finger are still bleeding and that will stain the carpet if I'm not careful. I don't have much to clean this off with, thanks to your repeated scuffles, so I stick out my tongue, licking up the length of your finger. You breathe in sharply and try to jerk your hand away, but I hold on tight.

Just be still this one time, Naruto. You move around too much.

The taste of your blood is strange but not something new. It's not like I haven't had my own blood in my mouth those times when I got hurt enough to bleed and licked the wounds clean. Your free fingers twitch when I pull the index into my mouth. Another lick with a suck following behind, and I can see your other hand grip your knee in the corner of my eye.

I think you may have said my name, but I don't care if you did.

I look up as your finger slips from my mouth. Your cheeks are red and you look embarrassed with your bottom lip held between your teeth, and it makes me smirk. Before you can say anything, most likely something indignant, I quickly lean up, pressing our lips together, your blood still on my tongue.

You're an idiot, Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: [Chinese translation available.](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1778011316?pn=5) Just go through the pages until you see my pen name.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/) | [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/themoontribe)


End file.
